Versifier
by mezu
Summary: A war of words between Joey and Kaiba plus samples from 50 cent! Read chapters 11 and 12.
1. Ultimate Duellist

A/N: You are entering the inner sanctum. Continue and gain access privileges to a series of Duel-monster lyrical masterpieces. (^ ^)v  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh   
  
Ultimate Duellist  
Kaiba's P.O.V.  
*********************************************************************  
Armed with my duel disk,  
Fingers curled tight in the ball of a clenched fist  
Whip out a card face my opponent opposite  
Smirk cause I know you can't defend against this  
Sacrifice 3 monsters so a greater may exist  
Prepare to battle the ultimate nemesis   
I place card in attack mode, no fear, no risk  
Known as the tormentor I summon Obelisk  
The end is near,  
Offer 2 more monsters for the special attack, Fist of Fate  
Future's not looking too promising for you,  
Any pathetic attempt at a defence is pointless  
You face the relentless  
The power I harness  
Enough to make any challenge effortless  
I activate my trap card defence paralysis   
No need for more analysis  
Alliance with a God makes the Ultimate duellist 


	2. BATTLE

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm new to Fanfiction.net so I'm still trying to get to grips with everything.  
  
Disclaimer: I dun don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Kaiba confronts Yami and suggests a duel of a different kind. This is humour by the way, nothing serious.  
  
*********************************************************************  
BATTLE  
  
Kaiba: Yami! You are a fine competitor when it comes to Duel-Monsters, but how do you fare when you must battle using nothing but the sheer vigour of words!  
  
Yami: Kaiba I am a master of all forms of duelling.  
  
Kaiba: Well then in that case I challenge you to a RAP BATTLE!  
  
Yami: (^_^;; What?  
  
Kaiba: What's wrong Yami? Acknowledging your defeat before we've even begun?   
  
Yami: // Yugi, what is this rap that Kaiba speaks of? //  
  
Yugi: / (-_-;;) Remember Snoop Dog? It's like that /  
  
Yami: //Oh, OK // So Kaiba, finally realised that trying to beat me at Duel-Monsters is a waste of time? I accept your challenge.  
  
Joey: Come on Yug! You can take that washed up yuppie (Joey starts to beat box)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yami:  
  
I got this tournament in the bag  
  
All duellist best beware  
  
A legend's starting right here  
  
Displaying strength and quick wits all thoughts strategic   
  
Set my target, play with honour and achieve it  
  
No collection of cards, compares to my deck  
  
Provoking me, is something you'll regret  
  
I'll beat you on your own terms put a dent in your name  
  
King of the game winning critical acclaim  
  
I take to the stand, and I control this arena  
  
Break the rules, that's a serious misdemeanour  
  
Watch what you're doing, cause I'm at the helm  
  
Chant an incantation send you into the shadow realm  
  
No illusions here, just your worst nightmare  
  
Stakes are higher, to those who dare   
  
I put my heart in the cards and deal with what life has dealt me   
  
Don't need Exodia to ensure my victory  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba (buts in):  
  
I, counter attack  
  
Words so confident but battle skills you lack  
  
I'm gonna summon up a comeback  
  
Yami, it's a fact I'm at the top of my game, understand that  
  
BEWD blue eyes like me  
  
Combine all 3  
  
Leave you in the state of disbelief  
  
When my ultimate monster hits you with its white lightning  
  
You ain't got the will to keep on fighting  
  
Why? Because I'm causing you trouble  
  
Wouldn't have a chance without that Millennium Puzzle  
  
Watch me, trench coat blowing so menacing  
  
My verbal onslaught, leaving you defending  
  
True champion verses king of games I'll put you to shame  
  
And they'll proclaim me the new majesty cause here its battle city  
  
More moves than I got money  
  
International like the status of my company, ain't even funny  
  
Yo you can run but you can't hide my contacts will find ya  
  
Leave you in a worse state than how I left your grandpa  
  
Think you banished my dark side, you little losing chump  
  
Time is money and I don't like to waste it on runts!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Who won? I don't know; guess it's up to you. More lyrics to come. 


	3. S Kaiba

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed Easter. I'm a huge Kaiba fan so I've written some more lyrics based on Kaiba-kun.  
  
S.Kaiba  
***********************************************************  
  
Ready to take on whomever  
  
Trench coat made to measure  
  
Perception same shade as the dragon he so treasures  
  
Tycoon with the traits of a champion  
  
Mega sized mansion  
  
Vast knowledge and more room for expansion  
  
Briefcase in hand,  
  
Step out the limousine to issue his commands,  
  
On point with whatever's Hi-tech  
  
Relentless rep  
  
Tremendous deck  
  
S dot Kaiba acquires your respect  
  
As he duels so flawlessly  
  
Opponents of the Dragon tamer tread cautiously  
  
To challenge him you must be ignorant of his talents  
  
Allocate your weight before he throws you off balance  
  
Small surface area able to withstand high pressure,  
  
On top, superior, making you a lesser;  
  
Above it all he smirks and glares at the view below  
  
Able to locate the target and direct the blow  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I still got more lyrics in me. Stay tuned. 


	4. Simulation

A/N: You might not have a clue as to what I'm writing about, so I'll tell you.  
This is just about the holographic duelling systems Kaiba invented (yes I know I'm obsessed with Kaiba). It doesn't quite flow as well as I would have liked it to but what the hell.  
********************************************************************************  
Imagination, unpresidented innovation  
  
Creations, far above most expectations  
  
Switch the orientation  
  
360 degree rotation  
  
Come to the realisation  
  
This is just a computer simulation  
  
A holographic image taking such realism  
  
Fooling the senses when the battle commences  
  
Initiate attacks and shied with defences  
  
Secure your stance as the shock wave dispenses,  
  
Safe guards lifted, assaults that aren't resisted  
  
Experienced first hand by the player who persisted  
  
Modern devices to construct a game  
  
In contrast to the ancient reality from which it came 


	5. FACE OFF

A/N: I'm back. This is my version of the duel between Yami and Kaiba on top of the castle. There may be some slight changes e.g. Kaiba knows Yugi is actually Yami, I may have gotten some card names wrong etc. Once again, it may be hard for you to get the flow of it in some parts. It all sounds good in my head! The formatting keeps on messing up so sorry if it looks funny.  
  
[]= thinking  
FACE OFF (Part 1)  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
KAIBA: Yami, I've long awaited this rematch  
Plan to outsmart you with strategic acts  
Plan to thwart your blows with devastating defence  
Plan to take you down with overwhelming offence   
  
YAMI: Kaiba, towards each other we are reverential  
But before we duel, I think that it's essential  
That you know, for you to have a shot at being a victor  
You understand that power is not the momentous factor  
  
KAIBA: Yami, to each his own philosophy,  
Possibly you're right  
Its taken time for me to comprehend properly  
But now I duel with true passion in my heart  
I'm whole again no longer seeking a missing part  
  
YAMI: I sense a change in you  
Duel me if you wish to  
Simply state the time of day, the stakes and the venue  
  
KAIBA: Yami prepare, feel the breeze in the air  
The winds of change are blowing  
New possibilities unfolding   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ DUEL  
  
KAIBA: For my opening move Ryoukishin in attack mode  
  
YAMI: [His monsters weak and exposed]  
  
KAIBA: What wrong Yami? Thinking of conceding already?  
  
YAMI: Curse of Dragon I summon thee,   
unleash your fury   
Your monster is vanquished  
  
KAIBA: Maybe so  
but you've aided me in creating yourself a more formidable foe   
I summon Swordstalker, his power amplifies,   
as he gains strength from the souls of fallen allies   
Attack, one clean swipe is all it should take, but wait,   
Curse of Dragon's ceased without trace!   
  
YAMI: I play magic card monster replace, I'll foil your plan  
and switch the monster on the field with the strongest in my hand!  
Dark magician, attack with Dark Magic!  
  
KAIBA: This is not over yet, I'll show you the true meaning of tragic  
I play a card face down and I summon La Jin  
My wish is his command your demise is at hand  
  
YAMI: Don't be so sure! [he has one card concealed  
Only one way for that card to be revealed]  
Dark Magician Dark Magic attack!  
  
KAIBA: Just as I hoped, your thoughtless assault activates my trap  
Ancient Lamp, protect my mystical Genie La Jin  
Deflect Yami's feeble attack straight back at him!  
  
YAMI: Oh no! My Curse of Dragon!  
  
KAIBA: Is now no more  
Looks as though I'm starting to even out the score  
You'll be a broken man once I've won  
In fact you'd succumb if you knew what was to come  
  
YAMI: Well let's see about that I use Eye of Truth  
Allows me to view your hand as soon as I demand  
  
KAIBA: [Damn!]  
  
YAMI: What's this I see, you've a Blue Eyes yet it's not in play?  
  
KAIBA: You've seen my cards but it won't help you anyway  
I've a Blue Eyes and you've nothing to stand against it!  
  
YAMI: You know nothing  
  
KAIBA: [If only you knew what was coming] 


	6. FACE OFF 2

A/N: I may have gotten some of the cards wrong but who cares. At least it rhymes. Most of the time. Sorry if the formatting has messed up.  
  
FACE OFF (PART 2)  
  
[blah, blah] = thinking  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
KAIBA: I arm La jin with dispel once its powers are initiated  
All magic cards in your hand are annihilated   
  
YAMI: Oh no! My swords of revealing light!   
  
KAIBA: Such a shame  
I guess that means its 3 turns less till I win the game  
  
YAMI: Kaiba, I have a few tricks up my sleeve  
I play magic box, no your eyes don't deceive  
2 boxes appear entrapping your lamp and my magician  
My box is skewered but our cards have swapped positions  
  
KAIBA: What? That means…….  
  
YAMI: It's in fact your lamp that's been destroyed  
This next attack La jin will not be able to avoid,  
As my Dark magician emerges without a scratch  
Your genie's finished I go on the attack!  
  
KAIBA: Hmn… minor set back, didn't really faze me  
[This move not even Yami will foresee]  
I play the Dark Clown Sagi  
  
YAMI: [Sagi? He's of no match. Something's funny here there must be a catch  
I won't risk my Magician, I'll draw a new card.  
Yes Gaia, with life points considerably higher.  
You beat Sagi in the first match between Kaiba and I  
Do it again, Sagi has met his end]  
Attack! Sagi is defeated……  
  
KAIBA: Not quite, look again, more like sacrificed  
My crush card virus diffuses into the air  
To face such adversity you couldn't have been prepared  
  
YAMI: OH NO GAIA, KAIBA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!  
  
KAIBA: Infected your deck, rendering your most powerful cards useless  
For you to win it cannot be allowed  
Where's your heart of the cards now?  
  
YAMI: I'll persevere, stand clear  
[I've drawn Summoned Skull but he'll be infected when he appears]  
[I'll draw a new card] I play Silver Fang  
  
KAIBA: Ironically your 1st sacrificial lamb  
I summon Battle Ox to unleash the dogs of war  
Silver Fang's defeated my tactics have no flaws  
  
YAMI: Combo attack,  
Griffor and the horn of the Unicorn  
Reflect upon my monster's brawn  
  
KAIBA: Impressive Yami, you've not suffered dejection.  
Your combo combats the perils of my infection.  
But you must realise now it's the beginning of the end  
You've no card of which you can defend  
  
I summon a beast of great power and legend.  
I'll have you begging me for mercy in a second.  
Blue eyes white dragon, take flight  
White lightning! Observe my creatures awesome might!  
Your Griffor's immersed in a blaze of white light  
Such a pitiful beast didn't put up a fight.  
Victory's in sight, yet I remain prudent.  
You'll learn a lot from me like how a master guides a student.  
  
I invoke the powers of the mystical elf.  
300 extra life points to regenerate myself.  
[I must win, for Mokuba's sake  
Can't afford to slip up, his life is at stake]  
  
YAMI: [So methodical, he has it all planned.  
Does he have something waiting within his hand?]  
I protect my life points with Giant Soldier of Stone.  
[I'll defend myself with this card alone].  
  
(Kaiba draw's polymerisation)  
  
Kaiba: Yami, you first faced my dragons separately  
A powerful trio, I'm sure you'll agree  
But now I'm about to combine all 3  
To summon a monster of the highest degree.  
I activate a fusion  
I'm about to bring this duel to a conclusion.  
I create a beast which is superior to all  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, answer to my call! 


	7. FACE OFF 3

A/N: This isn't the final part of face off. I got more coming. I apologise for any bad English. Sometimes you've gotta butcher the language to make things rhyme. I've tried my best not to. I May have cut out some bits from the anime too.  
  
[I've still not seen the matrix…] = brackets used when the character is thinking  
  
FACE OFF (Part 3)  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
KAIBA: Stone Soldier shows moderate stability.  
Ultimate Dragon, demonstrate your capabilities.  
A ball of energy accumulates within its orifice  
Against the Neutron Blast, Yami you are powerless.  
  
YAMI: [Stone Soldier was my last defence  
The next card I draw will determine the out come.  
I intend to be second to none.  
I will rescue Yugi's grandpa once this duel is won].  
  
(Draws a card)  
  
YAMI: [This is it, the card that I need]  
Kaiba, beware cause I aim to succeed.  
Behold my first step on the road to victory.  
Kuriboh, I call upon you to defend me!  
  
KAIBA: Have you gone mad?  
Willing to give up what little dignity you had?  
This is absurd!  
That pitiful hairball is far too weak.  
Yami; your future's looking rather bleak.  
  
YAMI: Kaiba, you're mistaken.  
I play the magic card multiply.  
Once this card is applied,  
My single Kuriboh becomes many.  
One minute there's one, the next there's 20.  
  
KAIBA: No matter,  
My Dragon's overwhelming assault,  
Will bring those annoying creatures to a halt.  
Ultimate Dragon execute Neutron Blast!  
Those fur balls, so destitute, this should be fast.  
  
YAMI: Kaiba, my Kuriboh withstood your assail.  
They may not seem like much but they'll help me prevail.  
  
KAIBA: I don't believe this, they should've been blown to shreads!  
Instead they've survived and continue to spread!  
  
YAMI: You should never underestimate me.  
I will enter the castle, this next combo will gain me entry.  
  
KAIBA: You've nothing strong enough!  
  
YAMI: Kaiba watch and learn.  
You've had your chance,  
Now it's my turn.  
Observe, living arrow and Mammoth Graveyard.  
I'll fuse them together with my polymerisation card.  
  
KAIBA: Living arrow? What does that do?  
  
YAMI: That I will more than happy to explain to you.  
  
Normally I can only fuse with my monsters alone.  
Living arrow enables me to fuse my monsters with your own.  
Daring new possibilities shall emerge   
When your Ultimate Dragon and my Mammoth Graveyard merge.  
  
KAIBA: You've tainted the purity of my beast.  
You will pay for displaying such contempt.  
  
YAMI: It's too late, this duel's almost complete.  
I will rise above your every attempt.  
  
Your Dragon's of the living while my Mammoth is undead  
They're unable to combine so see what happens instead.  
Your beast is now decaying from the inside.  
I'm sure I've caused a dent in your sense of pride.  
  
Every turn your dragon will lose attack points.  
Soon my weakest monsters will be able to defeat it.  
Looks as though my combo has been the decider.  
You should never have provoked me Kaiba…………… 


	8. Failure

A\N: No duelling in this one. A little bit of angst. It's pretty straight forward. Kaiba thinks that Mokuba's soul will be trapped forever after Yami uses that damn 'heart of the cards' philosophy to get a lucky break. Don't get me wrong. I love Yami too.  
  
Seto P.O.V.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Failure, the very idea can't register in my mind  
  
It was never an option; it should be treated as a crime  
  
An act so disgraceful, the guilty should feel shame  
  
Be left to suffer in chains till nothing remains  
  
It's never been my path  
  
Never what I expected  
  
I promised he'd remain cared for and protected  
  
He was innocent, no more than a victim  
  
In contrast to my actions inundated in sin  
  
What was I thinking?  
  
To show such disregard  
  
To abandon my brother over a game of cards  
  
In situations like this you see things for what they are  
  
I took it too seriously, I went too far  
  
I can almost see him now, visualise his every aspect  
  
I never deserved all of his devotion and respect  
  
The integrity within his eyes, his warming smile  
  
His pure essence which my presence only defiles  
  
He's only a child;  
  
He had his whole life to live  
  
Will we ever meet again? If so could he forgive?  
  
Have I lost my chance to revive him, make him whole?  
  
His body may exist but have I condemned his soul?  
  
He shouldn't be the one enduring this ordeal  
  
If I don't get him back, the wounds will never heal  
  
I can't merely sit back, give up and condole  
  
I've got to win this battle and regain control 


	9. FACE OFF 4

A/N: It's been a while; I know you've been waiting for this!   
  
(-_-;)  
  
I'm sorry for taking so long! Guess I've been real busy, plus I've had a debilitating case of writers block.   
I decided it was about time I let other members of the gang make a cameo. Read it, enjoy it, hate it, whatever. By the way, thank you I appreciate the reviews!   
The formatting isn't great but don't let that put you off!  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
FACE OFF (Part 4)  
  
[………………………] contemplating  
  
/………………………/ Yugi speaking to Yami  
  
//…………………// Yami speaking to Yugi  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
YAMI: [He's not said word, he seems distracted]  
[Normally he's so arrogant he's always reacted]  
[No matter, his Ultimate dragon is so weak]  
[It will no longer be a challenge for me to beat]  
  
(Draws a card)  
  
[Celtic Guardian; this will do,]  
[In comparison his attack points are of a higher value]  
[This is it Kaiba, the duel is almost done]  
With this last attack the duel will be won!  
  
(Yami attacks)  
  
What's this, your dragon's suffered a decapitation,  
Yet it still stands maintaining its formation  
  
KAIBA: Yami, don't you have anything more effective?   
My Dragon is powerful, even when defective  
  
As you may recall it is a fusion of 3 beasts  
Each head has its own attack strength  
I lose the 500 life point difference between them  
In order to win you'll need to attack again  
  
I don't have a card to turn this duel in my favour  
But I've one last plan, I will not accept failure  
[I despise having to resort to such measures]  
[To win like this will bring me no pleasure]   
  
YAMI: [He's retreating towards the castle ledge? What is he planning?]  
Kaiba, don't be foolish it's dangerous where you're standing  
  
KAIBA: Yami; I will go to any extent  
I came into this duel with only one intent  
  
I'm tenacious enough to do whatever it takes,  
Whether you feel the same will determine my fate  
  
Whether you strike again is you decision  
I'll become a victim of my own duel disk's realism   
  
The impact of the resulting shock waves  
May knock me off balance and send me to an early grave  
  
I'll draw one card, Monster Reborn, perfect  
The head of the Blue Eyes you slayed shall resurrect   
  
Act now otherwise on my next move,  
I swear I'll attack, causing you to lose.  
[Back down or attack, if he chooses the latter,]  
[He could end my life, not like it matters]  
  
YAMI: [This is insane I've no intention of harming him]  
[Is he really that desperate to win?]  
Don't tempt me Kaiba, I shalln't be thrown by your antics  
Never thought you'd resort to such underhanded tactics   
  
JOEY: Kaiba, you bastard you'd better get down from there!  
Drop the act; you know this isn't fair!  
  
KAIBA: Can someone shut up that half-witted half-breed  
  
JOEY: Don't make me come up there!  
  
TEA: Joey don't you dare!  
  
KAIBA: I'm waiting Yami; what will it be?  
Do you have the courage to unleash you attack upon me?  
You know that I'm being serious I can stand here all day  
There's no point in trying to delay  
  
YUGI: /Kaiba's right on the edge of the castle wall/  
/It's possible that my attack will cause him to fall/  
  
YAMI: //If Kaiba wants to jeopardise his life it's his choosing//  
//He is being selfish he needs to except losing//  
  
YUGI: /That doesn't make it right, what about his brother/  
/It's obvious how much they care for each other/  
  
YAMI: //Think of Grandpa, I can win this duel in an instant//  
  
YUGI: /I can't, there must be another way/  
  
YAMI: //There isn't//   
  
//We can't afford to be caught between 2 actions//  
//You must trust in my interaction//  
  
YAMI: Kaiba I've come too far, I'm not backing down!  
Celtic Guardian, attack now!  
  
KAIBA: [I should never have let it come to this]  
[The preparation, the struggle, everything is now meaningless]  
[Perhaps my mind was shrouded with vengeance]  
[I've made my decision, I will accept the consequence]  
[I did expect he would reject the role of my life guard]  
[And slay me with the execution of a card]  
[Cast into the abyss where I'll await my torment]  
[The burden I carry shall aid my descent]  
  
TEA: Yugi you can't, you've got to stop!  
[This isn't Yugi, it must be his other]  
I know you want to save your Grandpa no matter what  
But no gain is made in losing a life to win another!  
  
YUGI: [She's right I can't allow the attack] STOP!  
  
KAIBA: [I hate being reduced to taking such a cheap shot]  
  
Unable to follow through, quite unsurprising.  
Ultimate Blue Eyes, attack with White Lightning!  
  
JOEY: What! That asshole actually wiped Yugi out!  
That's it, Kaiba and I are about to start our own bout!  
  
KAIBA: [I've won, that's what matters; I'm one step closer]  
[I must fulfil my mission to rescue Mokuba] 


	10. I can

What's up readers?! My computer caught a virus, I've got to go back to school soon and I need to re-take some exams because I need better results but it's all good!  
I just changed my settings. I didn't realise that I wasn't accepting anonymous reviews! Sorry about that.  
I guess this is my conclusion to Face Off. You know, the bit when Yugi's crying and all? Read it. Oh, and as always, thanks for the reviews! I love you guys.  
  
*********************************************************************  
Seto's P.O.V.  
~ ~ ~  
  
I can see him,  
fallen on his hands and knees  
where's his pride, where's his dignity?  
his loyal supporters, running to his aid  
encircling him within a protective barricade  
  
I can hear him,  
the sobs of a broken man  
soothing comforts from the friendship clan  
the fact that I've won reiterates within me  
as if to convince myself I deserved this victory  
  
I can taste it,   
but victory is far from sweet  
the flavour's sharp, so piercing, I can not speak  
I hold my tongue; words do not belong  
bitterness emitted from the friends of the wronged  
  
I can smell it,   
the fear induced into my rival  
It was required to ensure my survival  
to eradicate the putrefying stench of decay  
brought forth by my conscience as my body rotted away  
  
I can feel it,  
values which for so long I've suppressed  
a strong feeling I refuse to express  
for me to feel this way he couldn't truly be a foe  
an ill-fated clash between two noble souls 


	11. DUELIST

A/N: Hi everyone, hope you're all feeling good. Thanks for the reviews, they really make my day! I've decided to do something a little different. I don't know what provoked me to do this but it's a parody of 50 cents P.I.M.P. hence the title D.U.E.L.I.S.T.  
  
Sorry about all the asterisks but they're one of the only things that don't get messed up when I upload my documents. Enjoy!  
  
D.U.E.L.I.S.T  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
I don't know what you heard about me  
  
But a fool can't get a win when playing me  
  
No duel disk no deck you can't see  
  
That I'm a D.U.E.- L.I.S.T.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
/JOEY P.O.V/  
  
Man I'm telling you that Kaiba's a real ass  
  
Always treating me like the bottom of the lower class  
  
With his 'fancy mansion' and 'fancy gadgets'  
  
Always putting me down, man I tell you I've had it!  
  
So what if he's a C.E.O.  
  
I could take him, I'm telling you guys instant K.O.  
  
If he were here right now I'd demand a duel  
  
And show that annoying chump who's the 'bumbling fool'  
  
I mean come on, you've got to admit  
  
I've come up with some pretty impressive tactics  
  
Sure Kaiba's hard to beat but what do you expect?  
  
The guy's got 3 Blue Eyes White Dragon's in his deck!  
  
Let's not forget how he swiped the 4th card  
  
Tore in half with absolutely no regard  
  
Someone needs to bring that Kaiba down to size  
  
Joey Wheeler's here so that jerk had better recognise  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
I don't know what you heard about me  
  
But a fool can't get a win when playing me  
  
No duel disk no deck you can't see  
  
That I'm a D.U.E.- L.I.S.T.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
/JOEY P.O.V./  
  
I can't stand the way he acts so………………….wait a sec. It's KAIBA!  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
REMIX! REMIX! REMIX! REMIX! REMIX! REMIX! REMIX! REMIX! REMIX! REMIX! REMIX!  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
/KAIBA P.O.V./  
  
S.H.U.T. U.P. you foolish dumbass D.O.G  
  
Once again you've managed to disturb me mutt  
  
A true D.U.E.- L.I.S.T.  
  
**  
  
Were you referring to me?  
  
A 3rd rate wannabe like you needs to know when to back down and flee  
  
An instant K.O.'s quite right I'd destroy you in a fight  
  
I believe your bark's worse than your bite  
  
But I don't participate in such thug-like conduct  
  
Once again it seems you've been saved by dumb luck  
  
Give it up Wheeler you can't stand on your own  
  
You'll amount to nothing and remain an unknown;  
  
You shouldn't start what you can't finish  
  
Your confidence was misplaced and has now diminished  
  
Rightfully so I guess you're smarter than you look  
  
Despite your lack of academic input  
  
You should know by now I'm no nonsense  
  
Not known for sympathy, pity or patience  
  
So unless you want to be subjected to further shame  
  
I suggest you think twice before you mention my name   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
You know, this seemed like a good idea when I uploaded it. Was I delusional? 


	12. DUELIST2

AN/: Hey everyone (assuming that several people will read this). I've been trying to do homework on the Japanese economy but I'm getting nowhere so I've given up! Writing poetry/lyrics is more fun. Read D.U.E.L.I.S.T (part 1) first.  
  
D.U.E.L.I.S.T (part 2)  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
I don't know what you heard about me  
  
But a fool can't get a win when playing me  
  
No duel disk no deck you can't see  
  
That I'm a D.U.E.-L.I.S.T  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
/JOEY P.O.V./  
  
Power Freak always trying to gain control  
  
Listen up money bags and shut your hole  
  
You may have been able to beat me when I was a rookie  
  
But try it again and you'll see I'm one tough cookie  
  
I won't crumble before the likes of you   
  
I'll take you on here and now if you want to  
  
Unless you're conveniently unable to play  
  
Probably relying on your copter to come whisk you away  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
/KAIBA P.O.V./  
  
Are you trying to suggest that I will run from a challenge?  
  
I've had several victories while you've had to scavenge  
  
You know you didn't even belong in battle city  
  
You only remained because Mokuba showed you pity  
  
I'll have to hit rock bottom to be a level above you  
  
The minute you step to me you should know that you're through  
  
But of course you don't have the sense to realise  
  
Otherwise you'd know its best not to criticise  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
/JOEY P.O.V./  
  
Whatever Kaiba I ain't afraid of you  
  
Your ass kicking is seriously over due  
  
Why am I even bothering to argue?  
  
You know that every word that I say is true  
  
What's wrong Kaiba are you scared to believe  
  
Don't wanna see that I'm a D-U-E-L-I-S-T  
  
Can't believe the quick progress I'm making?  
  
Kind of seems to me as though you're hating  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
/KAIBA P.O.V./  
  
It's all in your mind mutt, one big delusion  
  
Again you've been thrown into a state of confusion  
  
Again you'll need Yugi to hold your hand  
  
Challenge me again when you can take it like a man  
  
I'm not all talk, unlike you I'm also action  
  
Boast now but be prepared to make retractions  
  
Perhaps in this duel you'll learn from my mistakes  
  
Make that one mistake, agreeing to duel in the first place  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
AN/: I was going to……. ah…….I forgot what I was going to say! How annoying. 


End file.
